el renacer y venganza de Beryl y Diamante
by Elizabeth Chiba
Summary: han pasado tres años desde la ultima batalla de las Sailors Scouts contra galaxia, su vida era de chicas normales, pero el negaverso volvió liderado por la reina Beryl junto al principe Diamante, esta vez para vengarse de las Sailors guerreras y de Tuxedo Mask


Los personajes son de sailor moon y por lo tanto no me pertenecen, fueron creados por Naoko Takeoushi.

prólogo

Habían pasado ya casi tres años desde que fue la última batalla de las Sailor Scouts, Serena estaba ya en la universidad estudiando medicina veterinaria , Darien por otra parte se recibió de médico pediatra y trabajaba en el hospital. Amy estudiaba medicina en la universidad, Mina estudiaba actuación, Lita botánica y Rei turismo. llevaban una vida normal sin villanos, hasta que Beryl volvió a aparecer junto a Diamante, esta vez para vengarse de Endimion y Serena...

era una mañana tranquila en Tokio y Serena se alista para ir a la universidad, ya tenía 19 años y estaba un poco más madura, aunque todavía vivía con sus padres. Ikoku le preparó un buen desayuno mientras Serena terminaba de arreglarse. Serena fue a tomar desayuno entusiasmada y alegre, Ikoku le pregunta.

-Serena porque te levantaste tan alegre, algo me dice que es por ese joven novio tuyo, Darien- Serena sonrrojada le responde- Así es mamá mi Darien me pasará a buscar a la universidad y nos iremos al mirador y estoy contenta por eso.- me alegro que te juntes con el por que así te veo contenta-respondió Ikoku- ah mamá si me llaman las chicas diles que estaré ocupada terminado una presentación- decia Serena mientras se iba a tomar el autobús a la universidad.-está bien hija que te vaya bien. Darien estaba ya en el hospital, No tenía tantos pacientes que atender como otras veces así que optó por llamar a Serena para recordarle la cita en el mirador. sonó el teléfono de Serena mientras estaba con Molly descansando y conversando un el patio de la universidad, miró el teléfono y contestó- Hola Darien- Hola Serena mi amor, como estás- muy bien mi príncipe y tú como has estado?- muy bien, pensando en ti y en nuestra cita-Ay Darien de cuando tan romántico- desde miles de años, que tal si dejamos las bromas para después y me respondes si ya le avisaste a tus padres- Darien, crees tú que dejaré preocupados a mis padres, claro que si les avisé, acuérdate que aún vivo con ellos y se preocupan por mi. - está bien cabeza de chorlito hermosa, entonces te veré a la salida de la universidad- si amor, hasta luego y no me digas cabeza de chorlito- era broma, ahora si serena más tarde nos veremos. uy así que era tu doctorsito Serena, así que todavía te dice cabeza de chorlito- Molly se reía- Molly no molestes o si no me reiré de Kelvin- dijo Serena- oh,oh las clases ya empezaron de nuevo-exclamó Molly- te salvó la campana Molly-dijo Serena riéndose. Ya había transcurrido el día, eran las dos de la tarde y las clases terminaron, Serena esperaba ansiosa la venida de Darien - Darien porque te tardas tanto...pensó Serena mientras miraba su reloj.¡Ahí está mi princesa dueña de mi corazón! Escuchó Serena, volteo y le dio un gran abrazo acompañado de un beso. - pensé que te dieron turno extra en el hospital- como se te pasó eso por la mente Serena tu sabes que no tenía muchos niños que atender.- dijo Darien en un tono simpático- a propósito Darien ¿porque demoraste tanto en llegar?- dijo Serena intrigada- porque mi auto no tenía combustible suficiente y pase a la gasolinera, además no te enojes por 7 minutos- respondió Darien. -está bien, lindo, vamos tengo hambre- dijo Serena - vamos primero a un restaurante y después al mirador, conozco uno cerca de allí, que te parece- buena idea Darien- entonces sube,abrochate el cinturón y nos vamos!. Las chicas estaban reunidas en el templo hikawa, junto con luna y Artemis, conversando el plan de ir al cine juntos.- oye luna, tú sabes por qué no vino Serena- preguntó rei- está pendiente de una presentación para la universidad- respondió luna- quien lo iba a imaginar, Serena por fin está más responsable- dijo rei- ya era tiempo, ya que no imagino a Darien con una eterna niña irresponsable- volvió a decir rei- rei, no digas eso sabes que Serena tarde o temprano maduraria- dijo Ami- Ami tiene razón- dijo Mina- Si, además Serena no puede ser una reina inmadura, sino como la respetarán- dijo Lita- era un comentario nada más chicas- dijo rei- no es necesario discutir chicas, además Serena aunque no lo crean sigue comportándose como niña a veces, sólo con sus padres y Sammy- dijo Luna-¡Luna!- exclamó Artemis- las chicas rieron.

Mientras el Negaverso y Beryl renacia junto a Black moon liderado por Diamante, estos se unieron para vengarse de Endimion y Serena. Beryl ya no sentía amor por Endimion, ahora lo quería muerto para gobernar la tierra y Diamante también quería ver muerto a Endimion y enamorar a Serena.- Beryl, te apoyaré para que mates a Endimion, así gobernaras la tierra y yo me quedare con Serena- decia Diamante- yo también te ayudaré a quedarte con Serena, mandaré a traer a Endimion, lo haremos sufrir un poco y lo mataré de paso me quedo con el cristal de plata- respondió Beryl-ahora brindemos por nuestros planes para que salgan bien- dijo Diamante alzando una copa para brindar- Beryl y Diamante bebieron mientras los 4 guerreros jugaban pocker y rubeus y esmeralda sólo veían el juego.- me pregunto cuáles serán los planes de Beryl y Diamante para vengarse- dijo Zoicite- sea lo que sea tenemos que ganar, no como la última vez que Serena derrotó al Negaverso y nuestros planes fallaban- dijo Malaquite- entonces Serena y las sailor Scouts ya los derrotaron antes- concluyó Rubeus sorprendido- a ustedes también no se hagan los tontos-respondió Neflyte. Después de un largo rato Beryl y Diamante llamaron a Esmeralda y Malaquite.- bienvenidos, les tenemos una misión a cada uno de ustedes-decia Beryl- Esmeralda tu vas a buscar a Endimion, su otro nombre es Darien Chibá y probablemente esté trabajando de médico, según dice mi báculo, cuando lo encuentres que no sospeche de ti y lo guías hasta una trampa de acuerdo- decia Beryl- está bien Reina Beryl no fallare-decia Esmeralda riéndose- Malaquite tienes que encontrar a Serena, pero no le hagas daño-decia Diamante-entendido príncipe Diamante- ¡no fallen! dijeron Beryl y Diamante, partieron Esmeralda y Malaquite.

Serena y Darien iban rumbo al mirador, eran casi las 5 de la tarde, iban llegando al mirador, Darien estacionó y le abrió la puerta a Serena, ella bajó y el le dio un beso en los labios, se sentaron encima del capó del auto-se ve todo tan bonito desde aquí arriba- dijo Serena emocionada- y eso que todavía falta la aparición de la luna- respondió Darien- Darien, no me digas que esperaremos hasta al anochecer-Serena, no me digas que eso no le dijiste a tus padres- Darien no seas tonto, obvio que le dije, ahora ni mis padres ni las chicas, nos molestarán- ¡Quee! acaso las chicas saben de esto-exclamó Darien- las chicas no saben de esto, le dije a mamá que le dijera que estaba preparando una presentación que terminé ayer, como les iba a decir siendo que son mal pensadas especialmente Mina- respondió Serena riéndose. Las chicas terminaron de ver la película y salieron del cine- lástima que Serena se halla perdido la película, realmente estaba muy chistosa- dijo Mina mientras Amy decía- chicas no sé yo, pero que les parece si éste fin de semana vemos la película de nuevo-todas las chicas quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar a Ami- que me ven así chicas, me gusto mucho- pues me parece una buena idea, claro esta vez vamos con Serena si-dijo Lita- ojalá tenga tiempo y de paso invitamos a Darien y Andrew- decia Rei. cayó la noche, Serena se encontraba con Darien en el mirador- Darien, te ves tan hermoso iluminado con la luz de la luna - dijo Serena sonrrojada-más hermosa te ves tú mi querida amada princesa-respondió Darien abrazandola de la cintura y besandola en sus labios- Amor que te parece si vamos a mi departamento y pasamos la noche ahí- Darien preguntó-está bien,llamaré a mi casa y avisaré-hazlo mi amor- Serena llamó y contestó Sammy- Hola Serena- Hola Sammy, le puedes decir a mamá y papá que pasare la noche en el departamento de Darien- Si Serena yo les diré- gracias Sammy- Ahora si Darien, podemos irnos- vamos princesa-. Estaban por partir cuando de pronto, una pareja de novios era asaltado por un ladrón- Darien mira eso, tenemos que ayudarlos-exclamó Serena - Amor eso es mala idea, acuérdate que no tienes tu broche de transformación, lo tienes guardado en tu casa- eso crees Darien - ¡eternal sailor moon¡-¡alto hay, no permitiré que le arrines la noche a esos jóvenes, te castigaré en el nombre de la luna! -eres sailor moon- ahora veras- el ladrón comenzó a acorralarla con la pistola, pero fue interrumpido por una rosa- ¡pero si es tuxedo mask!- por que le quitas las cosas a las personas honradas, que se ganan la vida trabajando, tu deberias hacer lo mismo! -Así tu también te las verás- dijo el ladrón enfrentándose a tuxedo mask. Tuxedo Mask lo desmayó con un golpe del bastón y Sailor Moon le regresaba las cosas a los novios.- estará bien- dijo Darien vestido de Tuxedo Mask- pues vamos-Serena insistió- iban en el auto llegando y no de dieron cuenta de que estaban disfrazados cuando el conserje los miró raro- buenas noches- dijo Darien al entrar-buenas noches Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon-respondió el conserje- Qué? se preguntaron ambos-no yo soy Darien y mi novia Serena-Darien...susurró serena señalando un espejo- es que venimos así por que tuvimos que dizfrazarnos para un cumpleaños-dijo Darien al conserje- bueno hasta mañana-respondió el conserje. Entraron al departamento de Darien y encendieron la televisión, Serena estaba en el balcón aún disfrazada, Darien salió a buscarla- mira Darien, parece que mañana lloverá el cielo está morado- dijo Serena-en el informe del clima no dijeron nada, seguro que no estaba pronosticado-dijo Darien-oye Darien que te parece si entramos y comemos algo- de acuerdo- no sabes lo que te espera Darien- pensó Serena picaramente-¡Serena! esta lista la cena-¡ya voy!-se sentaron los dos todavía disfrazados-Serena, no me digas que todavía combates a los bandidos-dijo Darien irónicamente- pues si y las chicas también, que tiene de malo- ¿porque no me lo habías dicho?-acaso tu también todavía lo haces- reconozco que si cuando tengo tiempo libre-entonces no me cuestiones- está bien-respondió Darien- Darien sabes que hace tiempo que no te veía como Tuxedo Mask, te vez tan guapo así que se me ocurren hacer maldades-dijo Serena insinuando y tocandole el torso y luego más abajo- que clase de maldades precisamente-preguntó Darien incómodo y retrocediendo- tu sabes- dijo Serena en forma sensual-¡Sailor Moon! te volviste loca-dijo Darien corriendo- Darien no te escaparas de mi Jajajajaja- Serena apagó las luces y Darien estaba escondido por error en su dormitorio, Serena entró y cerro con llave la puerta- no te escaparas de mi Tuxedo Mask, ¡te atrape! dijo Serena mientras lo hacía dormir con cloroformo, lo tiró encima de la cama y lo ató de pies y manos sin quitarle el disfraz. Serena fue por un poco de alcohol y lo despertó- ay ¿que paso?-se quejo Darien, se quería levantar y no pudo, se miro las manos y pies -estoy atado ¡Serena!.- De pronto vio venir a Beryl- Así que despertaste amorsito-¡No puede ser! sueltame ahora Beryl entiende nunca seré tu novio-ahora estás atado y no puedes hacer nada- decia Beryl desnuda acercándose a sus labios- que me vas a hacer- complacerte-¡no lo hagas! decia Darien tratándose de desatar- solo déjate llevar-besó sus labios y su cuello- Darien gimió- a Darien le pareció familiar ese sabor y siguió besandola- ves que fue sencillo olvidarla- si Beryl tienes razón aunque se que eres Serena- ¡Quee! Serena exclamó- como lo descubriste- por el sabor delicioso de ti - Así que tienes también la pluma de transformación-si pero menos charla y más acción-Serena empezó a desabrochar la camisa, se detuvo un momento para admirar los pectorales y abdominales tonificados, luego empezó a besarlo, chupó sus pezones y siguió hasta abajo luego empezó a tocarlo en su parte por encima del pantalón para excitarlo-¡Ya basta Serena!-gimió Darien- no pararé- siguió y le desabrochó el pantalón dejándolo expuesto. Serena bailó y lo excitó aún más, luego abrió sus piernas y se sentó arriba de el, se movía lentamente y fue acelerando, ambos gritaban.-Serena desatame para que te haga lo mismo-decia Darien-está bien lo haré-lo desató y ella se acostó mientras el se terminaba de sacar su disfraz- Serena ahora te toca a ti- Darien la besaba, hizo lo mismo que ella con el, tironeaba y saboreaba sus pezones mientras la penetraba con sus dedos, cuando estaba ella y el estaban en la cima la penetró con su masculinidad y gritaron ambos, estuvieron así casi toda la noche.

Las chicas estaban en el templo hikawa rei las reunió a todas, incluyendo a las sailor Scouts exteriores. Ninguna de ellas sabía el motivo de porque Rei las reunió a todas- Rei supongo que le avisaste a Serena- preguntó Haruka-ahora le avisaré, por cierto se me había olvidado-. Serena y Darien estaban en la cama cuando sonó el teléfono de Serena- Hola Rei que sucede- Serena necesito que vengas ahora junto a Darien al templo urgente-Darien estaba despertando- amorsito cuelga y sigamos disfrutando quieres- dijo Darien sensualmente-Serena no me digas que...-dijo Rei- no es nada de lo que piensas ahí estaremos, adiós- dijo Serena roja de la vergüenza- Darien levántate Rei quiere vernos en el templo ahora- está bien cabeza de chorlito - no molestes- no te enojes Serena, ah y a propósito nada mal para nuestra primera vez Serena, ¿Donde aprendiste?- preguntó Darien de reojo- novelas y de mis amigas de universidad, porque la pregunta acaso no te gustó- obvio que me gustó- dijo Darien- lo pregunté por qué no era experimentado, todavía era virgen- pues yo también lo era hasta anoche, Darien- aseguró Serena un poco molesta-.Serena mira la hora ,vamos o Rei nos matará a ambos- tienes razón, vamonos.

Llegaron al templo, mientras se sentaron en la mesa y todas quedaron viendo a Darien.- ¡oigan! que les pasa con Darien- dijo celosa Serena- me parece que Darien tiene unos mordiscos en el cuello- dijo Michiru-tienes razón Michiru y mirale la muñecas las tiene lastimadas- dijo Mina - cabeza de bombón que le hiciste- preguntó Haruka- yo sabía- dijo Rei-estuvieron haciendo lo que todos hacen - Darien y Serena estaban rojos- pues sí pero eso no les importa-dijo Serena -pues si siguen así, traeran A Rini en poco tiempo- dijo Mina - no piensen así,yo me estoy cuidando desde hace 1 mes, además no les debería interesar y no daré más explicaciones- dijo Serena enojada-mi amor calmate- Serena tiene razón chicas, mejor hablemos del motivo de la reunión- insistió Amy- bueno cuál es el motivo- dijo Darien- el motivo por el cual los reuni a todos fue por el color del cielo anoche- Rei como se te ocurre hablarnos del clima-Serena dejame terminar- y además sentí una presencia maligna, diría que fue la misma que senti hace años y tiene que ver con el Negaverso- Rei es obvio que el cielo estuvo así por que llovió-dijo Serena- Serena ayer no llovió acaso no te acuerdas-bueno yo...-de verás que estabas pendiente de otra cosa con Darien-Rei, ya ¡bastaaaa!- Rei tiene razón puede que esas nubes sean malignas y esté de vuelta el Negaverso, es más, no hay pronósticos de lluvia nocturna-dijo Ami- hay que estar atentos está noche por si acaso- hablo Hotaru-no es bueno confiarnos, puede ser nuevamente la tierra esté en peligro- dijo Setsuna- cualquier cosa extraña chicas avisen, yo estaré atenta con mi espejo- dijo Michiru - yo seguiré averiguando el informe del clima, digo para descartar las probabilidades de que el mal ataque, puede que sólo sea un truco del clima- dijo Ami-esta bien chicos nos vemos después- todos se despidieron y fueron del templo.

Darien fue a trabajar luego de dejar a Serena en su casa. Serena por su parte tenía día libre. Esmeralda y Malaquite se encontraban en el parque número 10 planeando como hacer caer a Endimion y Serena en la trampa- Malaquite, crees que Serena todavía trabaje de Sailor Moon- lo más probable que si y lo haga junto a Endimion como Tuxedo Mask - pues así será más fácil pillarlos, solo tenemos que encontrarlos y llamar su atención, entonces ahí caerán- dijo Esmeralda con su sonrisa diabólica- esperemos no fallar- dijo Malaquite.

Serena esperaba a Darien en el parque cuando se acercó un joven peliblanco apuesto preguntándole la hora-son las 1 en punto de la tarde, joven- respondió Serena- disculpe ¿como se llama señorita?-Serena Tsukino, porque- por curiosidad-la encontré! pensó Malaquite- y ¿por que está sola?- estoy esperando a mi novio Darien- ya veo, entonces la dejo y por cierto me llamo John, que estés bien- igual usted, que tipo tan educado- pensó Serena.

Darien salió del hospital rumbo al parque, cuando repentinamente chocó con una mujer en la calle,- disculpe señora, no la vi que venía.- no soy señora, soy señorita y no estoy casada-. Darien la levantó y ella lo miro coqueta-¡Qué hombre más lindo! pensó Esmeralda- dígame ¿cual es su nombre? -preguntó Esmeralda- soy el doctor Darien Chibá, trabajo en el hospital de al frente y su nombre- mi nombre es York un placer conocerlo-respondió Esmeralda mirándolo de arriba a abajo imaginando como seria su cuerpo. Así que eres tu, a Beryl le gustará verte, para matarte, pero no sin antes llevarte a mi cama-pensó Esmeralda- bueno tengo prisa, así que lo dejo- dijo Esmeralda -adiós doctor- adiós señorita York.

-Esmeralda, lo encontraste- si por supuesto, no recordaba que fuera tan lindo, lástima que tiene que morir- con él muerto y Serena con Diamante, Negaverso gobernará la tierra- dijo Malaquite - ahí que poner en marcha el plan, y encontraste a Serena- si está en el parque esperando a Endimion- entonces vamos para allá y hagamos lo acordado.

Amy estudiaba el clima y le pareció extraño no había probabilidades de lluvia ni neblina nocturna, pero al observar el cielo, notó que iba a estar igual a la noche anterior, entonces advirtió a las chicas. Serena estaba esperando a Darien y éste llegó y la tomó por sorpresa ya que ella estaba distraída- Serena no te asustes con tu novio-Darien, no crees que estás grande para andar asustando como niño- dijo Serena Seria- Amor no te enojes, además hace tiempo que te noto más madura y eso me gusta-dijo Darien en forma simpática-ay Darien, ahora tu te pones inmaduro conmigo- dijo Serena riéndose y dándole un beso en la boca- Serena que te parece si esta noche o cuando tengas tiempo repetimos lo de anoche- eso estaba pensando- respondió Serena-pero no te transformes en Beryl de acuerdo, me da un poco de miedo, tu sabes el motivo- de acuerdo- podría ser pasado mañana ya que es viernes- está bien- mientras seguían besándose escucharon unos gritos desde el callejón del frente- Serena ya es hora que nos transformemos hay que escondernos- dijo Darien- vamos- eternal sailor moon ¡transformación!. Ami fue donde las chicas- chicas esto no es normal, algo está ocurriendo-a que te refieres Ami- preguntó lita- esas nubes son creadas por el nuevo enemigo- Ami tiene razón hace rato sentí otra vez la presencia maligna- dijo Rei- y mi espejo también notó maldad- dijo Michiru- chicas transformemonos y avisemos a Serena y Darien, hay que buscarlos-insistió Mina.- ¡castigare en el nombre de la luna¡- Hola Sailor Moon o quiero decir Serena Tsukino- dijo Malaquite - sabes quien te mando a buscar, fue el príncipe Diamante quien te hará su novia- ¡eso jamás!- exclamó Tuxedo Mask-ahí estás Endimion, sabes, pronto verás a la reina Beryl, te ha estado buscando, pero ya no te ama, te busca para matarte y dominar la tierra y el cristal de plata-decia Malaquite-entonces enfréntate Malaquite- ¡Tuxedo Mask ten cuidado!- Serena intentó ayudar a Darien lanzando su ataque, pero fue inútil -¡grito mortal! ¡ maremoto de Neptuno! , Sailor plu atacó junto a Michiru pero fue inútil también, Malaquite estaba protegido por el cristal negro y mando un ataque a todas las sailor Scouts, dejandolas heridas y Esmeralda lanzó una cuerda a Tuxedo Mask inmovilizandolo y este cayó inconsciente. ¡Tuxedo Mask! -gritó Serena mientras Esmeralda decía- ahora me llevaré a este imbecil donde Beryl para que lo mate Jajaja, después llegará tu turno, vamos Malaquite.

¡ay no que le hará Beryl!- Serena al parecer Beryl ya no lo ama, si no lo quiere muerto- aseguró Lita- desafortunadamente no se sabe dónde se esconden- dijo Michiru-mejor hay que buscar antes de que sea tarde- dijo Hotaru- vamos Serena, hay que averiguar donde se esconden lo más pronto posible- dijo Ami.

-Reina Beryl conseguimos traer a Endimion, Esmeralda lo atrapó- entonces traiganlo ahora- aquí está- dijo Esmeralda- si no hubiera sido por las otras Sailor Scouts hubiéramos traido a Serena- buen trabajo Esmeralda , te puedes retirar- si reina. -Dígame reina que piensas hacer con el- preguntó Malaquite mientras Tuxedo Mask seguía inconsciente- lo primero será inhabilitar sus poderes y después encerrarlo amarrado en la pared y hacerlo sufrir para después matarlo- buena idea mi reina, cuenta con mi apoyo- pide a Neflyte y Zoicite que encierren al maldito y a Rubeus que preparé la pócima que le invalidara sus poderes- como usted ordene mi reina-te tengo malas noticias príncipe Diamante, Serena se escapó con las demás Scouts, tendrás que esperar- dijo Beryl- pero Endimion no escapó-entonces no son tan malas noticias- dijo optimista Diamante-con tu novio muerto, serás mi novia al fin.

Neflyte y Zoicite encerraron y amarraron a Tuxedo Mask en la pared, mientras Esmeralda lo tocaba por todas partes admirando su belleza- Esmeralda es mejor que no te vea Beryl haciendo eso- esta bien Rubeus- le daré la pócima y quedarán nulos sus poderes-indefenso... estará bajo mi merced, hallaré la forma de llevarte a mi cama sin que nadie se de cuenta, pensó Esmeralda. Jadaite se acercó a la celda- Así que lo atraparon al fin ¿y la otra?- preguntó Jadaite- alcanzó a escapar, pero pronto la traeremos- dijo Esmeralda riéndose -. Darien despertó y vio a Esmeralda y a Jadaite- ¡ustedes!,sueltenme ahora-exclamó Darien - ni lo pienses, lindo- respondió Esmeralda-además la reina Beryl te matará, así que estarás aquí hasta tu muerte- dijo Jadaite-Darien trató de lanzar rosas sin resultados-tus poderes fueron anulados, ahora eres un humano común y corriente, será más fácil matarte- dijo Esmeralda - no crean que ganarán, las otras Scouts aún andan libres y los encontrarán-dijo Darien-si pero tú estarás muerto y Serena será novia de Diamante y el Negaverso dominará la tierra, será tarde y tendrán que rendirse- dijo Jadaite- Esmeralda vigilalo, iré a avisar a la reina Beryl y Diamante que éste despertó- está bien-dijo Esmeralda- sabes Tuxedo Mask, eres guapo, me gustaría hacer algo contigo ya que no tienes poderes y antes que estés muerto- dijo Esmeralda mientras le tocaba el torso-se ve que haces ejercicios y así me gusta, pero no tardaré en verte-continuó Esmeralda - ni muerto- aseguró Darien. llegó Beryl junto a los guerreros y Diamante-hasta que despertaste, maldito Endimion ahora pagarás por despreciarme-dijo Beryl dándole una cachetada- dime dónde se esconde Serena-exigió Diamante golpeándolo en el estómago- no lo sé y si supiera tampoco diría, ustedes no ganarán las Scouts los vencerán aunque esté muerto- aseguró Darien tosiendo- eso crees Tuxedo Mask- dijo Beryl - tu novia estará con Diamante y seré reina de la tierra y tendré el cristal de plata - eso lo veremos- dijo Darien- Rubeus y Esmeralda ustedes cuidarán la celda y Zoicite y Jadaite lo interrogaran golpeándolo para que diga dónde están las Scouts entrometidas-ordenó Beryl - entendido-repondieron todos.

Ami estaba averiguando el escondite del Negaverso pero sin resultados- chicas, al parecer encontré algo, pero no sé si están correctos- dijo Ami-pues explica rápido-habló Serena - uy Serena relájate-dijo Rei - perdón ustedes saben que estoy desesperada por Darien por que como dijo Neflyte Beryl lo matará- dijo Serena llorando-chicas volviendo a lo de antes,el lugar que me indica el rastredor está a 8 km de Tokio en dirección al sur, nos tomará unas 2 horas en llegar-explico Ami- para llegar mas rápido tendremos que teletransportarnos-dijo Mina - entonces vamos-dijo Haruka -chicas confiamos en ustedes-dijo Luna - buena suerte en el rescate del soberano-animó Artemis.-teletransportacion de las sailor-dijeron todas.

-Jadaite - si mi reina-empiecen el interrogatorio con Endimion, denle golpes y ataquenlo con sus poderes, para que diga dónde están las Scouts y el cristal de plata - entendido - mira Rubeus lo que conseguí-decia Esmeralda mostrandole una pistola-¡cuidado con eso!, para que la vas a usar-para obligar a Endimion hacer algo conmigo, ahora es vulnerable a esto y espero que no me delates-no lo haré, pero ten cuidado- dijo Rubeus-Rubeus y Esmeralda empezaremos las preguntas a Endimion, son ordenes de Beryl- pasen-dijo Rubeus. entraron Zoicite y Jadaite-nos vemos de nuevo Tuxedo Mask, ya no eres el que conocí hace años, ahora estás como un insecto pero igual de guapo- dijo Zoicite mirándole el rostro - ahora responde-¿dónde están las Scouts? -no lo se-respondió Darien - Así que no sabes, entonces toma esto-dijo Zoicite dándole un golpe en el estómago - escucha Tuxedo Mask más vale que digas dónde están o apuraras tu muerte- dijo Jadaite -¿dónde están?- no lo se-Jadaite lo atacó con electricidad-¿dónde están? - no lo sé- respondió Darien mientras recibía un golpe en las costillas por parte de Zoicite - sabias que tus amigas jamás te encontrarán ya que estamos en un edificio abandonado fuera de Tokio-eso crees tú-dijo Darien burlándose-ya lo verás- dijo Zoicite lanzandole sus poderes rompiendo un poco la ropa de Darien, Excitando a Esmeralda quien estaba presenciando el interrogatorio-Zoicite vamos, mañana seguiremos contigo-dijo Jadaite y ambos salieron. Rubeus me puedes dejar sola con éste- dijo Esmeralda - ¿para que? - tu sabes que tengo algo pendiente con éste inútil, avísame si viene alguien-está bien-dijo Rubeus. -por fin solos doctor-dijo Esmeralda tocando su torso por debajo de los rasgados de su camisa -¿como sabes que soy doctor?-desde que en la mañana chocamos, acaso no te acuerdas- flashback-disculpe señora, no la vi que venía. - no soy señora, soy señorita...fin flashback, ahora te recuerdo, tu te nombraste York-si pero eso no me interesa, lo que me interesa es ser tu dueña y tu mi esclavo, sabes a lo que refiero-no me dejaré -dijo Darien - más vale que si, mira lo que tengo-Esmeralda liberó a Darien apuntando sobre su cabeza-no grites y camina hacia la cama-si-ahora quítate la ropa y acuestate, harás lo que te ordene, si gritas no dudaré en dispararte- ok-dijo Darien - ahora empezamos, complaceme exclavo-exclamó Esmeralda apuntando a la cabeza.Darien obedeció, beso pero con asco los labios de Esmeralda, ella gimió y Darien bajo con su lengua al cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales chupó y masajeo con lengua y dedos, siguió a su abdomen para llegar a su coño, comenzó besandolo y luego le metió la lengua y dedos, haciendo que Esmeralda estallará en gritos de placer. Esmeralda ordenó a Darien a acostarse y el obedeció, ella lo amarró en la cama y chupó sus pezones y bajo hasta su pene el cual no estaba erecto- te lo pararé - dijo Esmeralda mientras masajeaba su pene y testículos y seguia con la pistola, después lo monto con su abertura lenta y después rápidamente, ella gritaba por el clímax pero Darien no. Esmeralda desató a Darien y se puso de rodillas mientras le apuntaba -penetrame esclavo-Darien la penetró y tocó sus pezones, Esmeralda gritaba más fuerte-¡Así esclavo, así más dame más!.Así estuvieron y descansaron-ahora vístete y camina a la pared-dijo Esmeralda - realmente eres bueno, sabes, mientras sigas siendo prisionero de Beryl, seguire violandote esclavo.-Esmeralda encadenó a Darien y salió a hablar con Rubeus. Las Sailor Scouts planeaban una manera de llegar hasta el Negaverso y ayudar a Darien ya descubrieron su ubicación e iran al lugar lo más pronto posible. Beryl y Diamante estaban celebrando que sus planes estaban rindiendo fruto-príncipe Diamante, pronto tendrás a tu Serena, te daré un poco de la Negaenergia para que le laves cerebro y mate a Endimion y gobierne la luna contigo y yo la tierra-dijo Beryl - le estaré eternamente agradecido Beryl - dijo Diamante. Esmeralda y los demás se divertían abusando de Darien a golpes e insultos mientras estaba débil y sangrando - ¡ miren ahora al que se dice proteger la tierra, como dice eso si no es capaz de defenderse a si mismo, ni siquiera ha intentado escapar! decia Rubeus-¡es tan imbecil que cayó en nuestras manos como animal en un matadero! - dijo Neflyte lanzandole sus poderes -¡a pesar de que esté casi muerto para mi sigue siendo sexy, pero inútil! - dijo Esmeralda tirando su oreja-Endimion no eres más que un hombre desecho, te queda poco tiempo y no sufrirás nunca más-dijo Zoicite - ustedes serán vencidos por las Sailor Scouts, Serena las guiará al éxito en la batalla-susurró Darien y Zoicite lo golpeó en la ingle ¡cállate! - exclamó Zoicite. Las Sailor Scouts fueron al escondite del Negaverso-chicas tenemos que entrar sigilosamente, uno de esos tontos puede descubrirnos y el plan fracasará-dijo Mina - estamos cerca-dijo Ami viendo su computadora-por fin liberaré a mi Darien ,chicas lo siento pero me adelantaré-dijo Serena corriendo-¡Serena nooooo!, chicas alcancemos a Serena antes de que meta la pata-dijo Haruka. Neflyte detectó a las sailor Scouts y dio aviso a Beryl y Diamante, los cuales dieron la orden de traer a Darien para su ejecución, Esmeralda bañó a Darien con agua helada y Neflyte le dijo que lleve a Darien para que sea asesinado por Beryl o Serena. Serena cayó en una trampa y Zoicite la llevó donde Diamante - Diamante te entrego está pócima para que le laves el cerebro a Serena - dijo Beryl dándole la pócima-gracias reina Beryl, ahora que está desmayada se la daré-dijo Diamante dándole la pócima a Serena. Las Scouts llegaron tarde y comenzaron a buscar a Serena y a Darien. Darien fue llevado a Beryl amarrado de manos y sujetado por Zoicite y Jadaite - Hola Endimion, te trajeron ante mi para tu ejecución ¡hagan que se arrodillé!-dijo Beryl -¡arrodillate!-dijo Zoicite haciendo que Darien quede arrodillado-preparate Endimion, yo no te mataré-dijo Beryl y entró Serena - Serena mi amor, que bueno que estés bien - dijo Darien - que mal que quieras matar a mi novio Diamante, pagarás por eso-dijo Serena pegandole un puntapié en el estómago - Serena estas siendo manipulada por el Negaverso, yo te amo Serena - dijo Darien sangrando y sujetado por Zoicite y Jadaite - no es cierto Diamante me ama no tu y yo lo amo también-dijo Serena apartándose de Darien y besándose con Diamante- Serena ahí tienes la espada, matalo de una vez por todas clavandola en su corazón para que pague-dijo Beryl-di tus últimas palabras Endimion - dijo Serena riéndose y con la punta de la espada en su cuello levantandole la cabeza - Serena, quiero que sepas que te amo, como alguna vez te dije mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo, mi amor nunca olvides que nadie te amara como yo-dijo Darien y Serena le clavó la espada en su corazón matándolo instantáneamente,Serena lo escupió, tirandole el pelo y pateando su cadaver burlándose - pobre bastardo, bien muerto estas -. Las sailor Scouts llegaron tarde y les costó creer lo que sucedió, - ¡Serena mató al príncipe! - exclamó Setsuna - Serena que hiciste-dijo Mina - está bien muerto y gobernare la luna junto con Diamante - dijo Serena yéndose con los malvados - chicas, tenemos que pelear ahora-dijo Mina-vamos, ataquemos antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dijo Hotaru Haruka atacó junto a Michiru iniciando la batalla, Neflyte y Zoicite contra atacaron, ¡cadena de amor de Venus! - exclamó Mina atacando a Rubeus -¡centella relanzallante de Jupiter! - Lita atacó junto a Mercury-¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!-atacaron a Jadaite. Los secuaces del Negaverso y de Diamante fueron vencidos y solo faltan Serena, Beryl y Diamante. Las chicas fueron atacarlos, Serena le entregó el cristal de plata a Beryl y solo atacaba con la tiara lunar y los poderes de la Negafuerza ¡grito mortal! - Plu atacó a Serena dejándola debilitada, Beryl atacó con todas las fuerzas a las Scouts ¡campo de energía! - Hotaru las protegió a todas y Beryl fue atacada a si misma cayendo al suelo y Mercury le quitó el cristal de plata y se lo entregó a Serena, quien al tomarlo comenzó a recordar, entonces se enfrentó a Diamante y a Beryl derrotandolos definitivamente. - chicas lamento mucho estar con el Negaverso - dijo Serena - no tuviste la culpa, el Negaverso te manipuló- dijo Rei - y mi Darien donde está - dijo Serena buscándolo-Serena el está...muerto-dijo Mercury -¡nooooooo! ¿Cómo sucedió?-dijo Serena llorando - tú lo atravesaste con la espada en el corazón matándolo instantáneamente, estabas manipulada-dijo Haruka - entonces voy a buscarlo-dijo Serena - Te acompañamos sabemos dónde está-dijo Michiru. Las chicas fueron a verlo y Serena corrió llorando hasta él-Tuxedo Mask, lo siento mucho, te amo y necesito que despiertes mi amor por favor-Serena lloró desconsoladamente sobre su pecho y el cristal de plata reaccionó a sus lágrimas y Serena besó sus labios, Darien poco a poco fue reviviendo, su piel y ropa fueron regenerandose además de su antifaz Darien pudo hablar-Sailor Moon, no llores ya pasó lo peor estoy bien y sigo amándote-dijo Darien acariciando la mano a Serena - ¡Tuxedo Mask estás vivo, gracias te amo!-Serena volvió a besarlo.

Las chicas volvieron nuevamente a Salvar el mundo del mal, se dedicaron a seguir viviendo una vida normal sin villanos, pero Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask seguían combatiendo a los malhechores comunes durante las noches vigilando Tokio para asegurar el bienestar del presente, ya que en un futuro próximo gobernarán como los reyes de Tokio de cristal junto a Rini y las Scouts serán sus guardianas.

FIN


End file.
